1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power load detection, and more particularly, to a method for detecting a power load of a power supply module according to duty cycle detection, and related devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detection of a power load of a power supply module in a computer system is typically implemented utilizing a power load sensor such as a resistor coupled to an output terminal of the power supply module in order to sense the working current outputted from the terminal. The power load can be calculated according to the working current, where the magnitude of the working current can be detected by measuring a voltage difference between two ends of the resistor. However, applying the resistor to this application introduces a problem of additional power consumption due to the resistor.
Another way for detecting the power load of the power supply module mentioned above is deriving a specific parameter corresponding to the power load from an operation system (OS) executed in the computer system, where the specific parameter is typically provided by a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system. Sometimes, utilizing the OS to detect the power load introduces another problem of delay due to software control. Therefore, the power load is not detected in real time.
In the computer system, control of certain components' working parameters such as working currents, working voltages, and/or working frequencies are typically performed according to the power load detection. Thus, the problems mentioned above may degrade the performance of the computer system if the working parameters are not properly controlled.